deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/The Ringwraiths vs The Disciples
The Ringwraiths: The Minions of Sauron who would not stop until the One Ring was found and returned back to Sauron. vs. The Disciples: The talking Darkspawn who lead the Darkspawn of both the Mother and the Architect agaisnt one another and the People of Fereldan ' ' The First.jpg|The First The Herald.jpg|The Herald The Lost.png|The Lost The Withered.jpg|The Withered The Disciple Generals.jpg|Darkspawn Disciples The Mother's Chosen The First's Weapon.png|The Mother's Chosen Staff of the Lost.png|Staff of the Lost Darkspawn wielding a Darkspawn Longsowrd and Shield.jpg|Darkspawn Longsword and Shield Morgul Blades.jpg|Morgul Blade Nazgul Swords.jpg|Ringwraith Swords Battle Notes 8 Ringwraiths vs 8 Darkspawn Disciple *The Ringwraiths have a weakness to fire, the sun, and running water *The Lost is a magician so he has all magical powers that are in Dragon Age Origins Awakening *The Ringwraiths can also die if they get a stab to the face like the Witch King Vote for Battleground #Minas Morgul #Weather Top #Kal'Hirol #The Blackmarsh X-Factors Disciples/Ringwraiths 90 Combat Experience 88 Edge The Disciples: The Ringwraiths spent all of their time behind the gates of Minas Morgul only going out for Frodo and the Battle of Minas Tirith 95 Intimidation 100 Edge The Ringwraith: The Disciples are intimidating but the Ringwraits are way more Intimidating especially with the way they talk and look. 80 Teamwork 100 Edge The Ringwraith's: They work together all of the time. The Disciples are always leading Darkspawn but never seen working together. 94 Intelligence 90 Edge the Disciples: The Disciples can finally think without the Archedemon. The Ringwrath's need Sauron for their planning strategies and other stuff. 10 Hard to Kill 100 Edge the Ringwraith's: The Ringwraith's like the Witch-King are hard to kill period. The Disciples can die just like any other normal person. Personal Edge: The Ringwraith's. While the Disciples have a mage on their team the Ringwraith's are hard to kill and once the Mage is dead then it will make it harder for the Disciples to defeat the Ringwraiths '''The Battle The Ringwraiths: x8 The Disciples: x8 Behing the walls of Minas Morgul the Ringwraiths are waiting for the Men of the West to attack the fortess but so far no attack has com. Meanwhile The surviving Disciples of the Mother are on the run from the Grey Wardens and see the fortress of Minas Morgul. They move towards it but after crossing the two strange gargoyle like creatures the Lost stops. "What is wrong Lost?" The First asks "Something is wrong with this place" The Lost replies Just then a strong force alerts the Disciples and they stare at the fortress as a strange green mist stirs around the tower of the fortress and then shoots up into the air. Inside the Ringwraiths look up and grab their swords and head towards the gate. The Lost blows open the gates with his magic and the Disciples enter the Fortress. One of the Disciple Generals heads to the left to scout while the other Disciples are looking around. Just then they hear a slicing noise and they look to see the head of the Disciple General fly in the air and land at the feet of the First . The Disciples look up to see 8 black robed figures standing with their swords and the body of the decapitated General at their feet with blood on one of the black robed strangers sword. "You dare kill one of our Disciple brethren!" The First yells No response comes from the strangers. "Not the talking type huh" The First says "Fine that will make killing you more better so we don't hear you SCREAM!!!" The First says One of the Disciple Generals charge at the Ringwraiths and stabs him. But to the Disciples amazement the Ringwraith does not go down. Instead the Ringwraith raises its sword and cuts the Disciples head in half . The Lost casts a Flame spell at one of the Ringwraiths. The Ringwraith screams in pain and starts running trying to put out the fire but the fire burns the Ringwraith . The First stares at the dead Ringwraith and then at the others "So that's your weakness, Lost!!" The First says The Lost then casts another Fire spell igniting the swords of the Disciples with flames. The Ringwraiths screech at the Disciples who cover their ears in pain and the Ringwraiths retreat deeper into Minas Morgul. The Disciples give chase after them. The Withered and The Herald along with a Disciple General enter what looks like a prison when one of the Ringwraiths pops out and stabs the General . Another Ringwraith joins and the Withered and The Herald engage them. The Herald is able to stab the Ringwraith through the hood and ignites the Ringwraith . The other Ringwraith decapitates the Withered and engages the Herald. The Ringwraith jabs at the Herald who blocks it with his shield and tries to cut the Ringwraith but the Ringwraith jumps back to dodge the slash and the tow go at it for a while. However the Herald gains the upper hand and knocks away the Nazgul Sword and charges at the Ringwraith and stabs him. However right after he stabs The Ringwraith he feels a pain in his leg and looks down to see a Morgul Blade in his leg but grins as it missed all of his vital organs. The Ringwraith then burns to death but after a while The Herald starts feeling weird and then he finds out that he has been poisoned but he quickly succumbs to the poison . Meanwhile The Lost and The First along with the last Disciple General chase after the last five Ringwraiths. One of the Ringwraiths jump out but the Disciple General stabs it in the face . The final four Ringwraiths show themselves and charge at the Disciples. The Disciple General blocks an incoming strike from one of the Ringwraiths but another stabs him right through the stomach . The First engages two of the Ringwraiths while the Lost casts the Fireball spell incinerating another Ringwraith . However he misses the other Ringwraith which continues to charge at him. The Lost tries to cast another spell but the Ringwraith reaches him to fast and decapitates him . Just then the First is able to kill another Ringwraith . However the flame on his sword disappears with the Lost dead. The last two Ringwraiths walk slowly towards him and the First can do nothing and so starts swinging his sword randomly trying to keep them away from him. "Keep away from me! Keep away from me!!" The First says "Now You DIE!" One of the Ringwraiths say and both Ringwraiths stab the First through the chest . The Ringwraiths see the body of The First fall down and the two Ringwraiths screech in Victory. '''Winner: The Ringwraiths Battles out of 5,000 Ringwraiths/Disciples 2,523-2,477 Expert's Opinion: While the Disciples had Fire magic on their side which was one of the Ringwraiths weaknesses. The battle was the Ringwraiths to win once the mage was dead and because of their hardness to kill with just regular non-magic weapons when the Disciples didn't have fire magic. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles